


Godly Punishment

by Creepy_Crawl3r



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Jealous Loki (Marvel), M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Rimming, Submission, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepy_Crawl3r/pseuds/Creepy_Crawl3r
Summary: Loki is jealous of Jane Foster and Thor reminds him that he has always been the one to fulfill his needs.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Godly Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything nearly this explicit in quite awhile. Forgive me if it seems cringey or not that well put together.

Loki stretched his legs out on the chaise lounge while he flipped through a book. Ironically, it was on mythology and legends of different God's. 

A loud thud on the metaphysical wall that kept him prisoner startled him to his feet when he saw it was Thor. 

"There needn't be excessive violence, brother. All is fine." 

Loki backed away with both hands in the air and a nervous laughter bubbled up out of his chest. He fucked up. He knew he did. They had a long standing  _ trist _ between the two of them since they were teens. Lonely nights after battle, drunken kisses and intertwined bodies. Loki betrayed that. 

The anger rolled off of Thor with a wave of energy as he wrung the band on his left wrist. 

"I trusted you. I gave you everything, you have seen all of me and yet, yet you do this!" 

He walked through the wall and Loki did all but run to the other side to put as much distance between them as possible. Which wasn't very much. 

"Brother, you are obviously upset and overreacting. Maybe a small bit of air before anything rash happens?" 

Thor rapidly closed the distance between them and wrapped a hand around Loki's neck. Thor could see the bob of his Adam's apple when he swallowed nervously. Loki squirmed a bit but he knew it was no use, Thor easily overpowered him in strength.

"Am I? Am I overreacting, Loki? I think it is fair to say you have forgotten all I have done for you. You attempt to take Midgard the place where-" 

Loki clicked his tongue in disgust thick enough you could taste it. "Where your precious Jane Foster is? I know,  _ brother,  _ you found someone better than I." Loki leaned into Thor's body and the spark of all that power built up in his core excited him. 

"Does she do the things I did for you? Does she ride your cock late at night after you beckon for her? Can she force the noise of an animal from your throat with just her body?" Loki breathed against Thor's ear. His hand threaded through Loki's black hair and pulled him away with a handful of it. 

"You do not say such things out loud. The punishment we-" Loki smashed his mouth against Thor's, carded his slender fingers through thick blonde hair and scraped over the stubble on his jaw. The thought of getting caught sent a chill through Loki's spine and Thor grunted and deepened the kiss when he arched his back. 

"Do you care so little for me? Am I not worth the risk?" Loki managed out when he came up for air. Thor fitted a leg in between Loki's and smirked at his growing arousal. "Do not mistake my caution for disdain, Loki. I very much think you are worth the risk." 

Loki waved his hand and an illusion was casted of himself just reading a book in the chair. "Please, do explain." Thor wasted no time and tore the garb off of Loki and explored the soft, pale flesh. His mouth found his clavicle and kissed and bit it's why down to his navel. Thor looked up at him as he discarded the rest of Loki's clothing and revealed his weeping cock. 

"If you're as smart as you proclaim, you would know you can not be replaced. " Wetness enveloped him and he gasped for air with the warmth that swallowed him down to the base. Thor pulled back and Loki whimpered when he licked the pulsing vein in his cock. 

"Say you want me, Loki. Say you want me to fill you with my cock and beg for release." It was a guttural demand and the darkness in Thor's eyes made Loki weak-kneed. The obvious erect bulge in his pants made his body ache for him even more. "I want you to fill me, I want you to destroy me and give me release." 

Thor got to his feet and placed Loki's hands on the waistband of his pants. "Undress me." His hands fumbled with desperation as he rushed to undo Thor's belt buckle. When Thor's pants dropped he grabbed Loki by the hair and shoved him back on the wall. He held his head down and kicked his legs apart. 

"Fuck.." Was the only thing Loki could manage when he felt the first warm swipe of Thor's tongue on his asshole. He licked and teased until Loki was red in the face and half way undone. Right when he felt he couldn't take much more Thor inserted a finger as he lapped at the sensitive skin and he yelped. The sounds he made as his brother worked him open for his cock were that of a desperate animal. Loki rocked back against Thor's hand and a firm grip clamped down on his thigh keeping him still. 

"I don't recall saying you could move, Loki." His warm breath against the sensitive flesh brought out a small gasp. 

"Please, please fill me, Thor. Make me yours, please." 

Thor laughed menacingly behind him and it made Loki's nerves stand on end. He wasn't sure his body could cope with whatever his brother had in store. The other man's cock was like a tree trunk and if fucked too hard he would be ruined. 

"Don't worry, little brother. I will take care of you." Loki squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths. Mental or physical preparation he wasn't sure which, but it didn't help. He knew Thor was angered, he had threatened someone over a trivial human emotion such as jealousy. 

Thor brushed his swollen head against Loki's asshole and he whimpered. It had been so long since they had fucked and his body was oversensitive from the power and the foreplay. With the first press in it sprung tears to Loki's eyes, he felt he would be split in two. 

"Relax, love or this will hurt as much as I really want it to." Thor reached around and stroked Loki's cock as he worked just the head in and out. Once he got almost half he stopped and waited for his body to adjust. Thor's cock throbbed and pressed into Loki's prostrate and he moaned loud enough a big hand was slapped over his mouth. 

" _ Shssh.  _ Even with the spell you must not shout." Loki's cock jumped every time Thor pulsed inside him and he moaned into the hand. He began to thrust slowly, added more and more until he was hilt deep and Loki was shaking. 

"Ah fuck, you are so tight." Thor held him in place with his hands on Loki's hips and picked up the pace fast enough that Loki had a hard time taking a full breath. His moans were small sounds that were the equivalent to a whine as Thor fucked him into the wall.

The sound of skin slapping as Thor gaped him turned Loki on even more, the idea that someone might hear it, that someone might listen made him even more aroused. Thor grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back for a feverish kiss that cut teeth into lips. He dove into Loki's mouth and ate the moans that vibrated through his smaller body. 

"Thor, Thor…" Loki said his name like a prayer of ecstasy when he began to feel the heat of his orgasm build up. Thor's thick cock filling him and stretching him made his own weep with the need to be touched. Almost as if Thor read his thoughts he felt a calloused hand wrap around his slick head. He rubbed his thumb over the slit in slow circles that drove Loki wild and his back arched to take more of Thor's cock in response. 

"Do you want to come, little brother? Do you want me to bring you sweet release?" Loki shook his head rapidly. "Say it." Loki whined. "Please let me come, please." 

Thor stroked Loki's cock in time to his deep thrusts and it sent him over the edge. Thick streams of cum shot on his stomach and his body spasmed around Thor's cock. Thor braced himself with a cum covered hand on the wall and he pounded into Loki's spent body. 

Thor threw his head back with his climax and buried himself inside the other man. "Fuck, fuck Loki." He collapsed against him and Loki barely had the strength to hold them both up. He thought Thor would never pull away until he finally did and the withdrawal made him whimper. 

"You will never be replaced, Loki, never. Remember that." 


End file.
